First Impressions
by alyssialui
Summary: <html><head></head>Septimus asks Cedrella to dance and makes a lasting first impression. Septimus/Cedrella.</html>


_A/N: Septimus asks Cedrella to dance and makes a lasting first impression. Septimus/Cedrella. I like when my stories exist in the same universe, so chaps and fics can almost be sequels or prequels to others. So if you want to check out the sister story to this one, read __**Black Book chapter 2**__. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Astronomy Assignment #5 - Write a story that takes place at least 50 years before Harry's first year at Hogwarts._

_****The "As Many As You Want" Competition: ****undeniably beautiful, invisible, waterfall, cascade, silver, mumbling incoherently, pleading, it shimmered like butterfly wings, dancing in the clouds_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challen**__**ge: **Thea – Write about someone noticing someone else's beauty._

_**The Photography Drabble Challenge: **Septimus Weasley asking a girl to dance with him._

_**THE FLOOR IS LAVA!: **Round 1 - Love Seat Cushion 2 - An unexpected romance. Prompt: butterfly._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Why did he agree to go to this stupid dance?<p>

"Oi Septimus, watch this!" William cried out as he tried to balance a full cup of punch on his nose while his other friends cheered.

That's why. His friends thought it would be fun. But Septimus' idea of a good time would never include a stuffy 'dance' held by the Crouches. He didn't even know why they called it a dance. Most people were gossiping and drinking instead of dancing. _Pretentious bastards._

Septimus walked over and patted William on the back, causing him to fly forward straight into Thomas and soaking both of their shirts. Michael laughed as the other two boys scowled at the redhead.

Septimus was neither concerned or apologetic. He simply asked, "Can we go now?"

William had dried his and Thomas' shirts and robes before saying, "The dinner hasn't even been served yet and I want to stay for that."

Septimus groaned, "But this is such a waste of time. We could be doing something much more entertaining at our own homes."

William grinned before saying, "You want entertainment?" He leaned into Septimus and pointed across the room near to one of the large windows. Congregated around the window, each with a drink in hand, were the Blacks: Cassiopeia, Cedrella and Charis. "I dare you to ask Cedrella to dance."

Septimus sputtered. He wanted something to do but not this. Cedrella was undeniably beautiful, as were all of the Black women, with her long ebony hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, her full lips and bright blue eyes. Unfortunately, she had the reputation at school of being an ice queen. She hardly spoke to anyone outside of her own house, and regarded everyone with practiced difference. It was as if, in her mind, you weren't really there, her mind dancing among the clouds. This contrasted with her siblings; Cassiopeia and Charis still acted like they were better than everyone else, but at least you knew exactly what they thought about you.

Septimus had been silent for awhile until William nudged him in the ribs, "I thought you wanted some entertainment, Septimus."

Septimus held out his hands and gestured to the little group, "I meant just going to Thomas' house for a game of poker or something. You want me to do the impossible right now."

Thomas spoke up, "You're always bragging about that 'Weasley Charm'. Time to put it to the test."

Michael came up behind Septimus and gave a little push, "Good luck, mate."

Septimus strode across the room towards the Blacks, trying to appear more confident than he actually felt. He was pretty sure Cedrella would shoot him down. He could only hope he would be able to walk away with his dignity intact. With Cassiopeia and Charis near her, who knows what they'd do to him together. But he had to try. They'd dared him and if he backed out now, he'd never live it down. He had boasted about his ability to charm women, but it had always been a bit exaggerated. _**I practically put my foot in my mouth**._

He walked right up to them, halting their conversation with his presence. Cassiopeia had just graduated Hogwarts, and Charis was two years below them. Despite their age differences, the pair both looked at him like he was lower dirt on their shoes, Cedrella just regarded him with a lazy gaze.

Septimus took a breath. **_Time for that Gryffindor bravery and Weasley charm to kick in_**. But before he could get a word out, Charis spat, "What do you want, blood traitor?"

"Oh Charis, be nice," admonished Cassiopeia. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Septimus?" She gave him an award winning smile that didn't meet her eyes. He knew she thought of him just as her brother had, but Cassiopeia was the master at public socialization and pureblood etiquette. She would never act as blatantly prejudice to him here as she would at school. That was something to be grateful for.

He gave them all a bow, using his own pureblood manners that he had grown to hate, and said, "I've actually come here to ask something of Cedrella."

Cassiopeia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Charis glared suspiciously but Cedrella still looked as if she had hardly heard him say her name.

The orchestra was playing a lively waltz, so he thought this was a good time as any. He turned to her and extended his hand, as was custom. He bent slightly and said, "May I have this dance?"

There were a painful three seconds before Cassiopeia let about a unrestrained snort before covering her mouth daintily, and Charis smirked. Septimus could feel his face turning red as he stood awkwardly before Cedrella who had yet to react.

When it became apparent he had been painfully unsuccessful, he stood up awkwardly. He knew his friends were watching from afar, they too most likely laughing at his expense. He said quickly, "It seems Cedrella would prefer otherwise. I'll be on my way. Cassiopeia. Charis."

Cassiopeia gave him a polite wave while Charis, though still glaring, looked eager for him to be leaving their small space. He spun to walk away but stumbled right into a bustling waiter. The drinks on his tray flew forward and doused Cedrella's head in sticky red wine.

Septimus wished he was invisible right at the moment. He began mumbling incoherently as he tried apologizing to the shocked girl, but he couldn't help but notice that this was the first time he had seen any form of expression on her face since he had known her. Cassiopeia and Charis sprung from their seats, Cassiopeia rushing to her sister's aid and Charis beginning to admonish him. Cassiopeia ran off with the soaked girl while Septimus was left with the young girl. He withstood Charis' excellent show of using her extensive vocabulary to insult him for a gratuitous three seconds before following after the other two girls.

He found them in the closest bathroom off the main corridor, Cassiopeia trying to remove the stain from Cedrella's silver dress. He knocked on the open door to alert them of his presence. Cassiopeia glared at him, "Haven't you done enough, blood traitor?" The Cassiopeia he knew from school was back.

"I've come to have a word with Cedrella," he said quietly.

Cassiopeia stomped up to him, "Well she doesn't want to speak to you, so you can take your word and shove it up your-"

"It's fine, Cass. Leave us," Cedrella said.

They were both shocked at the girl's words: Cassiopeia that her sister would even want to speak to this buffoon after what he did, and Septimus because Cedrella had actually spoken.

Cassiopeia pursed her lips and then walked past Septimus and into the corridor. "Be careful, Weasley," she said before walking back to main ballroom.

Cedrella walked into the bathroom sheepishly. She looked even more beautiful up close. Her black hair was pushed behind her ears and off her shoulders. It shimmered like butterfly wings in the enchanted light of the bathroom. Her lips were inviting and her blue eyes were focused on him. Now he had Cedrella's undivided attention as he finally existed in her world. Septimus began pleading, "I hope you can forgive me for my blunder, Cedrella. I never meant for something like that to happen."

She regarded him for a moment, but instead of the usual indifference, he saw warmth and curiosity behind her eyes. Cedrella said, "You intrigue me, Septimus Weasley. You're easy going and spontaneous, a little bit clumsy, but just carefree. Nothing like these other stuck up types."

"I try not to let my ego get in the way of my happiness," he said plainly. "I hate every one of these parties."

"As do I. These parties have always been stuffy and uninteresting. It's nice to see something entertaining happen around here, even if it had to happen to me," she said amusedly.

"Again, I apologize for that," he said with a remorseful smile. "Please, let me make it up to you somehow."

The music from the ballroom travelled into the bathroom, switching from the fast-paced to waltz to another with a slower rhythm. She held out her hand towards him, "May I have this dance?"


End file.
